Roy x Edward (Fullmetal Alchemist)
by Ethan93
Summary: Ed pays Roy a visit in his office... This is my first fanfic I ever wrote. Rated M I guess. Just to be sure. Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine. Just a fan.


p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongDISCLAIMER:/strong/span I do not own or own the rights to Fullmetal Alchemist. I am just a /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"br /br /I wrote this a while ago and just now decided to post it. ;3; First fanfic I ever wrote and I hope yall like it! Please leave feed back. Positive and constructive criticism. Rated M I guess? haha Enjoy! br /br /br /br /br /"Fullmetal…" br / Edward snaps out of his day dream. "What is it Colonel bastard?"br / Roy peered over his folded hands to look at the scowl on Ed's face. "Tch. Is that anyway to talk to your superior officer? br / Before Ed knew it Roy's arms were straddling the arms of the chair Ed was sitting in and Roy's face was inches from his own. "Your report was due yesterday ya know?" br / "Look I've been busy…alright?" br / "With what? May I ask?" Roy had this look in his eyes and this smirk on his face. Ed noticed how Roy's face was getting closer and closer to his. It was starting to make him uncomfortable. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the Miss Winry Rockbell now would it?" It took Ed a moment to realize what exactly Roy was getting at. When it did finally hit him he turned bright red. Roy's smirk grew bigger. br / "ABSOLUTLY NOT! WINRY IS LIKE MY SISTER…. What kind of sick mind do you have?!" br / Roy threw his hands up in a surrender, "Sorry, sorry." br / Ed took this opportunity to get out of the chair he was in and make a bee line for the door. Unfortunately for Ed, Roy cut him off right in front of the door as he was reaching for the handle. br / "Sooo… would that mean that you do not have a lover?" br / "I really don't have time for this—"br / "Answer the question please." Even though Roy used the word "please" his tone was firm. Ed was slightly taken back by how the Colonel was acting. Ed unknowingly took a small step back. br / "Um.. no.. I'm not with anyone—" br / Before Ed had any time to react, Roy's lips were on his. emWHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?! /embr / Ed pulled away from Roy who was looking cocky as hell and he had this weird look in his eyes. br / "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ed sputtered. br / "Nothing's wrong with ME Fullmetal. You're the one that's acting like he's never been kissed before." br / Ed blushed a deep red. He could feel the warmth all over his face. "WELL I HAVEN'T…not by a man anyway…you're probably drunk or something.. Go sleep it off old man.." br / "Edward I'm not drunk. I'm quite coherent. I need you and I need you now." Roy grabbed Ed's arm and threw him onto of his desk. Papers flew all over the room and the phone hit the floor; Ed thought it shatter, it hit so hard. Once again Roy's lips were pressed against Ed's only this time Roy gently forced his tongue inside Ed's mouth. br / Ed tried to push Roy off of him but this time Roy wasn't letting him get away. He pinned his wrists to the desk, pushed his tongue in a little further, and pushed his body against Ed' / br / Ed's head was spinning at this point. He didn't know which way was up and honestly he was starting to not really care. He couldn't explain or understand why but something in this moment was right. Ed finally stopped struggling and gave in. his muscles relaxed and he opened his mouth wider. He was kissing Roy back and he didn't remember meaning to. The sudden change of pace shocked Roy. He stopped for a moment and looked down at Ed. "You kissed me back.." br / This made Ed blush for the 100supth/sup time. br / "I knew you liked me. There's no hiding it Fullmetal. I see it all the time. The way you look at me. I know that look in those eyes. It's fire, its lust." br / Roy, displeased with the sudden acceptance for what was going on, decided to change the pace. He drug his lips down Ed's neck and bit down, hard. He drew blood. Ed whimpered in painful pleasure. Roy licked the extra blood off of his lips, "Mmm, sweet." br / "No please stop!" Ed managed to mumble under his breath. br / Roy was now very pleased with what he was seeing. A trembling, slightly bloody Edward underneath him. "Your mouth says stop but your eyes say please." br / Roy once more kissed Ed deeply while taking off Ed's shirt. Ed didn't fight it he actually sat up to make it easier for the Colonel. br / When suddenly there was a knock at the door that and it startled both of / "Shit! What do we do?!" Ed whispered in a panic. br / "Hide!" br / Ed grabbed his coat and shirt and hid under the Colonel's desk. br / "Come in." br / br / Mustang was shuffling his papers together as Riza Hawkeye walked through the door. br / "Please forgive my intrusion. My report Sir," she said handing over a small stack of / Roy felt a hand grab his leg from under his desk. And before he could do anything Ed had unzipped Roy's pants with his mouth. This sent a shiver down Roy's spin. Edwards hot breath was almost too much to bare. br / "Thank you. Dismissed."br / Hawkeye saluted and was about to leave the office but she noticed Roy's unsteady voice. br / "Permission to speak sir?" br / "What is it Hawkeye?" br / "Is everything alright? You seem uneasy."br / During this short conversation Ed was under the desk looking to cause trouble and he found what he was looking for. Ed grabbed a hold of Roy's erection licking the tip and sending a shiver down Roy's spine. br / "Hnng.." He pushed Ed's head away. br / "Sir?" Riza had a concerned look on her / "It's nothing. I'm fine. Everything's alright I've just been having this empain in my neck/em lately. Dismissed."br / Riza mistook Roy's face of pleasure for a face of pain. br / "But Sir—" br / "Dismissed!"br / "Y-yes Sir.." Riza saluted, turned on her heel and left the room. br / Roy listened and waited for the sound of her footsteps to vanish down the hallway. br / Ed popped up from under Roy's desk. "Well that was fun!" He said with a wide grin. br / "You little shit! I'm going to have to punish you, ya know?" br / Ed's eyes grew wide as Roy pinned him to the floor. br / !-[endif]-/span/p


End file.
